


Don't Hide

by SierraClefairy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraClefairy/pseuds/SierraClefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who met Kageyama knew one day he would be an alpha. <br/>Oh, how wrong they could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if any of you can tell yet, but I'm just obsessed with IwaOiKage and decided to finally try my hand at an Omegaverse story!  
> In my opinion there needs to be more Omega Kageyama in the world (;.  
> Also, I threw in something that is usually in a Soulmate AU!  
> In my story when an Omega goes through their first heat, the names of their mate(s) will appear somewhere on their skin! Nothing will appear on the alpha, but the alphas automatically know when their mate has finally had their first heat.

The heat in the gymnasium was getting to Kageyama. He kept wiping his face every other second and he could feel it dripping down his back, soaking through his Karasuno jersey. He and his team were in the middle of watching Aoba Josai verse some high school that Kageyama can’t remember the name of because it was so hot. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were playing their hearts out, with the rest of their team. Everyone in the gymnasium could feel the alpha pheromones coming off the duo. Nobody in the gym couldn’t take their eyes off them. The scents of Oikawa and Iwaizumi kept pulling them in to keep watching. Everyone knew Oikawa and Iwaizumi are the optimity of what an alpha should be.

For some reason, Kageyama couldn’t take his eyes off the his former senpais game either and was getting hotter by the second. He was letting out small pants and was hoping no one would notice. Too bad for him Sugawara, his omega and setter senpai, took notice of him. Sugawara patted his mate Sawamura on the arm and pointed towards Kageyama.

“Daichi, don’t you think Kageyama looks a little sweaty?” Sugawara whispered to Sawamura. The captain turned towards Kageyama and realized that Sugawara was right. He could tell Kageyama was glistening from where they were sitting. He didn’t understand because the gym wasn’t even that hot.

“Maybe you should go say something?” Sawamura whispered back. Sugawara got up from his chair and slowly made his way towards Kageyama, so he didn’t draw attention to the both of them. He put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and felt Kageyama jump at his touch.

“Kageyama, are you okay?” Sugawara raised his hand to feel Kageyama’s forehead. “You feel really hot! Are you sick?” he said worriedly. Kageyama leaned into his touch, but suddenly drew back really fast. 

“I’m f-fine senpai! You d-don’t have to wo-orry about me!” Kageyama stuttered back.

Sugawara’s motherly instincts kicked in and knew there was something wrong with Kageyama. He needed to get to the bottom of this. Before Kageyama could say anything he pulled him by his arm to get to the exit.

“We’ll be right back guys! Kageyama I need to run to the bathroom real quick!” Sugawara informed his team. Most of the team just acknowledge with a quick “Okay”. Hinata looked Kageyama up and down and then back to Sugawara. Hinata was about to open his mouth, but Sugawara nodded his head no. Hinata just nodded his head back and slowly slid back down and watched them walk out of the room. He knew Kageyama was in good hands.

~

The second they made it to the bathroom Kageyama fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily. His face and body are flushed head to toe. Sugawara quickly ran to get paper towels and wet them with water. Once he did that he quickly started damping Kageyama’s forehead and neck.

“I’m so h-hottt Suga-senpai….” Kageyama whined out while trying to lift his shirt off. “I als-o feeeel li-ke I’m leaking from d-down there...” He panted out. The second Sugawara heard that come out of Kageyama’s mouth he knew what was happening. He kept wiping Kageyama’s head off.

“Kageyama….I don’t know how to tell you this, but you are having your first heat…You’re not an alpha, you’re an omega….” Sugawara says calmly to him. Kageyama started to freak out at this point because his whole life he was raised to be an alpha, not an omega. Everyone expected him to come out as an alpha and not some omega.

“What-t? This can-nt be happening senpaa-ii” Kageyama said with panic. He started breathing very heavily. Many thoughts were running through his head, trying to take all this information in at once. He knows people are going to see him differently now. Maybe even mock him for being an omega. He knows when this information gets to his father he is going to be so disappointed.

“Kageyama! It’s going to be okay I promise. Nothing is going to change just because you’re an omega.” Sugawara says to try and calm Kageyama. Kageyama couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Tears started to come out of his eyes. He felt scared and didn’t know how to control these emotions of what was happening. 

Sugawara pulled Kageyama in his arms and laid him down on the bathroom floor in his lap. He wanted Kageyama to take in his scent. He knew the whole team had a thing about inhaling his scent because it had a calming affect on them. Sugawara wasn’t called the mother of the team for nothing.

“Just breath, Kageyama. I’m here for you. “ Sugawara whispers to him while stroking his back with a wet paper towel. Kageyama is just a sobbing wreck in his senpai’s lap. Kageyama tries to take in as much as Sugawara’ scent as he can. He starts begging Sugawara to not tell anyone.

I wonder what caused this…Sugawara thought in his head while trying his best to calm Kageyama down, than he looked down to Kageyama’s hips and saw the initials of two different people.

T.O and H.I

“Shit” Sugawara mutters to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed by all the comments and kudos left on the first chapter of this story!  
> I honestly can't say thank you enough and I can't tell you how much it means to me.

Sugawara was at a loss for words on what to do with the setter in his arms. Sugawara understood what Kageyama was going through because he has been through heats himself. He just didn’t know what would be the best option for Kageyama, since he didn’t want anyone to know. Plus, Kageyama was too out of it to give a clear answer.

Looks like I just have to do what I think is best for Kageyama, Sugawara thought to himself. First things first he has to tell his mate what is going on. He understands Kageyama doesn’t want him to tell anyone, but I think it’s the smartest option to make. Sugawara also figures out of everyone he thinks Kageyama wouldn’t get too mad for telling Sawamura. 

“Thank God I was smart enough to bring my cell phone” Sugawara says while taking his cell phone out of the pocket in his jacket. Sawamura immediately picks up the phone on the first dial.

“Koushi?! Are you okay? Is Kageyama okay? You both have been gone for like 20 minutes and the team is getting worried. If it wasn’t for the game going on we would have already created a search party!” Sawamura said urgently into the phone. Sugawara smiled into the phone at how worried his mate could be.

“Daichi, take deep breaths and calm down. I’m fine, but Kageyama is not in the best shape. I will explain more in person, but I need you to come to the east wing bathroom by yourself” Sugawara couldn’t help but stress.

“By myself? Koushi what’s going on?” 

“Just please come by yourself! I promise it’ll make sense when you get here!” Sugawara said annoyed while hanging up. Sawamura just looked at his phone confused. He knew better than to cross his mate, so he got his butt in gear. He turned his attention towards the team. Even though they wouldn’t say it out loud Sawamura could tell the whole team was worried about the two setters ever since they left.

“Did you just get off the phone with Suga-senpai!? Are they okay?!” Hinata asked Sawamura. Sawamura was hoping no one would notice and he would be able to slip out unnoticed. The whole team directed their attention towards Sawamura, also wanting to know if their teammates were okay.

Sawamura knew from his mate’s tone of voice that it might be a good idea not to tell the team what was going on.

“Yes Hinata that was Suga! He said Kageyama wasn’t feeling to well, so he decided it would be a good idea to take him home! He said there was nothing to worry about!” Sawamura said while putting his hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Kageyama got sick?! And he always says I’m not allowed to get sick! Next time I see him I’m going to give him hell!” Hinata said while pouting. 

“I thought idiots weren’t supposed to catch colds?” Tuskishima snickered. Sawmura could smell the worry coming off both Hinata and Tuskishima even if they didn’t say it out loud.

“Honestly, I think we should all start to head our way back. We have gathered enough data off of Seijoh that I think we’ll be able to defeat them next week at our scheduled practice match!” Sawmura said confidently to his teammates.

Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. If their captain and alpha said everything with Kageyama was fine, then it must be fine. They all started to gather their things to leave.

“There is something I have to do, so I want you guys to leave before me and we will meet up at practice tomorrow! Okay?” Sawamura said while waving bye to them. They all waved back and yelled “Yes captian!” Once they all were out of sight Sawamura sprinted to the east wing bathroom.

When he got there he went to open the bathroom door he was hit by a wave of pheromones. Sawamura couldn’t control what happened. His eyes dilated and he got semi-hard. He has never smelled such an intoxicating aroma. He shook his head and realized those weren’t his mate’s pheromones.

“K-Koushi? Can I come in?” Sawamura asked. He heard Sugawara get up to unlock the door and let his mate in. Sugawara pulled his mate in fast and quickly locked the door again. Then, he headed back to the setter on the ground, who was panting very heavily in his sleep.

“Daichi. Kageyama has just started to go into his first heat and I need help carrying him. I think we should take him back to my house, so that he can be in a place that has a calming effect on him….”

Sawamura just stared down at Kageyama. He was memorized by how powerful of a scent Kageyama was giving off. Sugawara looked up at his mate and saw the lustfully look in his eyes. He wasn’t angry though because Sugawara himself was amazed Kageyama’s heat didn’t trigger his own heat.

“DAICHI!” Sugawara yelled while hitting him in his side. “This is no time to be a crazed horny alpha. I need my strong, in control alpha.” That jab into his side knocked some sense into him.

“What do you need me to do?!” Sawamura says to his mate.

“I need you to piggy back him all the way to my house. We can’t take any transportation because I’m afraid someone will try to jump Kageyama the first chance they can get. At the same time I will be right next to you trying to cool him down and give off as much as my scent as I can.” Sawamura just nodded his head.

“When he wakes up from his daze we have to have a talk with him. Daichi, he was so scared of the fact he was an Omega. I never thought in my life I would ever see him look as terrified as he did. Something is going through his head and I don’t like whatever it is” Sugawara says with a sad look on his face.

Sugawara put Kageyama’s jersey back on him. He slipped off his own jacket and put it on him as well.

Sawamura noticed the initials on Kageyama’s hips before Sugawara put the jersey back on. His eyes widen. “Is that…?” He trailed off.

“Yes.” Sugawara replied back.

“Shit” Sawamura said while lifting Kageyama onto his back.

~  
It was the ending of their practice match and Oikawa was up to serve again.

Oikawa was in the middle of his serve when he felt a sharp pain go straight to his heart. The ball went flying over to the other side of the net and Oikawa quickly clenched at his heart. The pain went away immediately and went back to normal. Oikawa started taking deep breaths and knew what this meant.

His mate just went through their first heat.

Oikawa looked up to meet the eyes of his best friend to let him know he was okay, but saw that he was also on the ground clenching at his own heart. Oikawa eyes widen at his best friend.

I wonder what this means….Oikawa thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> The next chapter Kageyama will wake up and have a nice conversation with Papa Daichi and Mama Suga! <3  
> Any comments or kudos would mean the world to me <3.  
> Come leave me a message or request on my tumblr!  
> http://sierraclefairy.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it :).  
> Sorry if Kageyama seems to OOC, but I think as an Omega he would be really scared/upset/insecure!  
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments you guys keep leaving! They all mean so much to me (:

_“You can’t get mad Hironobu! You were a late bloomer yourself!_

_“I don’t care! He needs to hurry up and become an alpha already!” Hironobu replies._

_“You always go on and on about him being an Alpha, but what if he ends up being an ome-“_

_The man glares at his wife. “Don’t even say that Mineko! My son will not be one of those filthy whores!  The Kageyama men have always been alphas and it’s going to stay that way.”_

_Mineko just shook her head and walked away while mumbling to herself. Neither of them realized their son was standing right outside the door where they were talking._

~

Kageyama jolted out of his sleep in a cold sweat. “I haven’t had that dream in awhile…..” Kageyama groaned to himself. He felt like absolute shit and had no idea where he was. He looked around the room and did not recognize it as his own. 

Looking to the side of him, he saw a picture of his captain. That had him extremely confused, until he started to sniff the air. Kageyama could smell nothing, but his captain and senpai. “So I must be in Suga-senpai’s room, but I don’t remember how I got here or….” Kageyama trailed off.

Everything started coming back to him. How hot he got during the volleyball match, his senpai asking if he was okay and taking him to the bathroom, him realizing he is not an Alpha but an Omega.

Kageyama’s eyes widen and gripped the blanket he was holding harder.

“I’m an Omega.” He said out loud to himself. “You’re probably still really shocked, right?” Kageyama whipped his head around and found Sugawara staring back at him, while holding towels in his hand.

“Senpai!” Kageyama yelled while quickly trying to get out of the bed, but fell in the process. He didn’t realize how weak he felt. Sugawara rushed to his side and pulled him up.

“Kageyama, it’s okay! Please just get back in the bed and I’ll explain everything that happened.” Sugawara said in his stern mother’s voice, while sitting on the bed. Kageyama just looked at him and nodded his head. He slowly made his way on the bed next to his senpai. Sugawara made Kageyama lay his head down in Sugawara’s lap. He felt Kageyama let out a big sigh and could feel his scent admitting relaxing vibes. He could tell Kageyama was at ease and that put a smile to Sugawara’s face.

“Let me explain….”Sugawara was telling him everything that happened after he passed out in the bathroom. He explained how he called Sawamura, Kageyama tensed up when he heard that Sugawara told someone about his situation, but let his senpai kept explaining.

“Daichi and I had no idea what you wanted us to do, so we tried to do things that we thought would be the most comfortable for you. I figured bringing you back here would be more comforting, since you seem to find it in my scent. I have been through a few heats myself and have things that make heats a little easier on us. For example, the pillows you’re leaning against help take some of the heat away from your body. For the most part I’ve asked Daichi to stay away because your scent was so overpowering and overwhelming it was hard for Daichi to control himself. I’m surprised my heat didn’t start up either” Sugawara jokingly said to Kageyama. Kageyama just looked at him with wide eyes and didn’t say anything.

Sugawara coughed and went on, “You have been in and out of sleep for the past 3 days. The team just thinks you have a really bad cold, so when you come to practice you might be called Dumbass. It’s all out of love though, trust me. Your parents also called once.” Sugawara saw the look of fear flash over Kageyama’s face.

“You didn’t tell them anything did you?!?!” Kageyama asked loudly. Sugawara was shocked by that reaction.

“Uhhh no. I just told them you had a bad cold and that I would take care of you. They said they were okay with that and just hung up.’ Kageyama let out a sigh of relief. Sugawara didn’t want to pry, but if he was going to keep Kageyama being an Omega a secret he thinks he deserves some answers.

“Kageyama.” Sugawara whispers. Kageyama looks up at his senpai and sees nothing, but seriousness cross over his face. He gulped. “Yes, senpai?”

“Before you passed out you were begging me not to tell anyone that you became an Omega. May I ask why that is? I just don’t think you should hide who you are.” Kageyama looks away from Sugawara and let’s out a sigh. He sits up from Sugawara’s lap, turns to face him, and says, “I guess I should tell you…Maybe you can call Sawamura-san to come over and I can explain it to you both?” Sugawara was surprised that Kageyama wants to tell Sawamura. Sugawara just smiles and gets up to call his mate.

~

When Sawamura got there he immediately started checking over Kageyama from head to toe. Kageyama was surprised when he pulled him in for a hug. Sawamura realized he was being a worrywart, blushed, and let go of Kageyama. “I’m just glad you are okay…” He trailed off. Sugawara just giggled at his mate and went over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Why don’t we go into the living room and we can talk?” Sugawara asked to the men. They both nodded their heads and followed behind Sugawara. He and Sawamura sat on the couch and Kageyama stayed standing. He took a breath and started explaining.

“When I was a child my father always talked about me becoming a great Alpha. He knew from the day I was born that there was something special about me. The older and older I got the more he would degrade male Omegas. He would never degrade females, it was always just males. He tried to put it in my head that they were good for nothing w-whores. He said that if there was even a slim chance I would be one that he would disown me and I would never be allowed back home or use the last name Kageyama. My mother would just let him run his mouth and had nothing to say. I was absolutely terrified at the thought of becoming an Omega. Sawamura grabbed Sugawara’s hand and held onto it lightly.

“In middle school, my parents never came to a single volleyball game and constantly said it was a waste of my time. It also didn’t help to have such amazing Alphas like Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san around. I would constantly be comparing myself to them. “Why can’t I jump serve like Oikawa-san?” “Why can’t I be someone that people look up to like Iwaziumi-san?” I just wanted them to like me and teach me what being an Alpha was since I was suppose to become one. When Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san left I remember being frustrated and sad for some reason.  My emotions got the better of me and it affected the way I played volleyball with my team. They said I would never make a good Alpha and they would feel sorry for whatever Omega ended up with me…” Kageyama trailed off.

“I came to high school to learn and make better changes for myself. Things slowly started getting better for me because I started feeling accepted into our little volleyball group. Just a little though because I sometimes still feel like an outsider. Than, when I started feeling extremely hot I didn’t understand because I don’t know how heats work. My father always said I would be an Alpha, so they told me I didn’t have to worry about “useless” information like that until I found my mate. When Sugawara pulled me in the bathroom and said I was going through my first heat all those emotions I felt back in middle school and even now came flooding back. All I could think about was how big of a disappointment I would be to my father.” Kageyama looked up at both of them with tears in his eyes.

“I owe you guys an apology and a thank you. Hearing that you, senpai, took care of me for 3 days straight or hearing that you, captain, carried me on your back all the way to Suga-senpais house makes my heart ache.” Kageyama said while gripping at his chest. “I’ve never had someone, let alone two people care about me the way you two do and I can’t thank you enough.” Kageyama put his hands up to his face and started sobbing into them.

Sugawara and Sawamura were over come with emotion. Sawamura didn’t realize how hard he was gripping Sugawara’s hand. Sugawara had his other hand covering his mouth trying to stop his sobs from coming out. They both looked at each other and got up. They both pulled Kageyama into a tight hug.

“Don’t apologize! When you joined this team we became family. There is no way we would ever ignore you or treat you differently just because you’re an Omega! What kind of Captain would that make me? I wish I could run out of this room and straight to your father to knock some sense into him!” Sawamura says. Sugawara wiped his nose and jabbed Kageyama in the side.

“I wish you would have told us this before! We are family! If anyone has anything to say bad about you I’ll hurt them myself. Kageyama you have so much to offer and I promise being an Omega is one of the best joys in this world. Your father had no idea what he was talking about and should not have been telling you such awful stuff.” Sugawara says while drying his tears and holding Kageyama close.

“Believe me I understand, but I still don’t have the courage to let people to know…..I can’t just get rid of all these emotions I’m feeling….I’m still confused and overwhelmed. My whole life I was suppose to be an Alpha and carry on the family name, but it was gone in an instant” Kageyama said after drying his tears. Sugawara looked at him with sad eyes.

“We understand and we’ll help protect you. There is no way we will let your father get a hold of you. We won’t tell anyone until you want too. I’ll have Daichi go out and buy pills to help suppress your Omega scent. Also, if you need help through your heat I would gladly help you again.” Sugawara grins at Kageyama. Kageyama does a small smile back and then is pushed to the bathroom. “Now go clean your face and go get a fresh shirt on because I snoted all over your shirt.”

Kageyama does what his senpai tells him to do. All of a sudden Sawamura remembered something.

“WAIT! KAGEYAMA DON’T TAKE OFF YOUR SHIR-…” It was too late. Kageyama had his shirt off and was looking at his hips.

On the right side it said T.O and then the left side said H.I

“Is it okay to pass out Sawamura-san?” Kageyama said while in a daze.

Sawamura just held his arms out and said “I got you.”

Kageyama proceeded to pass out in his captain’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> You now know Kageyama's father is an ass haha. That's one of my headcannons that Kageyama didn't have very good parents....  
> Any comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated! (:  
> See you all in the next chapter! <3


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I PROMISE THINGS ARE COMING THOUGH! This is so overdue ):

Hello my lovelies!

I can't tell you how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. Many things have happened this past summer! My family and I have moved to the lovely state of Michigan, so that took a huge chunck of my summer away. I've also been going to different states for vacation with my close friends and haven't had time to go on the internet. Also, I've been trying to save up for a brand new laptop because all of the ones we have do not work anymore. That's one of the main reasons I haven't updated ):.

This story is NOT DEAD. I promise! I've always wanted to write about Kageyama as an Omega and I'm defintely not ending it! From the bottom of my heart I want to thank everyone whose commented, kudo, and has been patient to hear something from this story! Everytime I would get a notification of a comment, or kudo, or I saw that people bookmarked my story made my heart swell. Seriously, I reread your guys comments all the time and have a big grin on my face.

Just thank you all so much for your kind words and patience. It's been hard to write without a laptop! I'm writing this on my phone for those who are wondering haha. I'm going to figure something out in these next couple weeks so I can start updating and continue on with this story! I'm also sorry this is explanation is long too! 

Thank you lovely people for being so amazing! If you ever want to talk about ANYTHING or even this story you can find me on my tumblr or twitter sierraclefairy! I'm able to talk to people because of the tumblr app! 

Thank you for taking time to read this! If you have any questions feel free to leave them at the bottom of this or on my tumblr or twitter! Ilove you all so much <3.

~SierraClefairy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is if you are still here reading this story bless your soul and bless you for having amazing patience.  
> I cannot apologize enough for being the absolute worst at updating.  
> All the kudos and comments you guys have left me have meant everything to me.  
> I'm also sorry this chapter is also so short! I am slowly getting back into the swing of things.  
> Just know Omega Kageyama is still my favorite.

After spending one more night at Sugawara’s house, Kageyama realized that the it had been four days and that he would have to go home at some point. It was night time when he decided to go home. His captain, before he left, was kind enough to provide him with pills that will suppress his Omega scent. Sugawara said to take two every 8 hours. He popped a couple before going to the front door of his senpai’s house and thanking him for all that him and Sawamura have done for him.

Kageyama scratches the back of his head, “I’m sorry for being so overly emotional about everything...Thank you for understanding and listening to what I had to say Suga-Senpai. Just thank you for everything”, he says while bowing.

Sugawara snorts and pulls Kageyama into a hug.

“Anytime Kageyama! You now have me and Daichi by your side and we will help you anyway we can. We are a family~" Kageyama returns the hug with a less enthusiasm, but gives a soft smile into his senpai’s neck. He pulls away while looking down at the ground. “I guess I should return home.”, he says hesitantly. Sugawara clenches his fist. He wishes Kageyama was able to stay with him, so he was able to just hug him all day and tell him everything will be alright. Sugawara knew that Kageyama's father probably wouldn’t approve of that.

“Please call me if anything happens. Remember what I said. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being an Omega. We’ll figure the whole Iwaizumi & Oikawa being your mates thing later. Let’s just take baby steps. I’ll see you tomorrow at school and practice, okay?”

Kageyama nods silently and starts to walk in the direction of his house. He has never been so terrified to go home before. All he could do was pray that the pills his captain gave him would be enough to trick his father or maybe he would be lucky enough to find his parents not home.

Sadly, today was not as lucky as he hoped it to be. He walked through the door and heard his mother humming in the kitchen.

“Tobio? Is that you?”, His mother says from the kitchen. Kageyama takes his shoes off and heads towards the kitchen. “Yes mother.” She doesn’t even have the decency to turn around and look him in the face as she begins to speak, “You know with you being sick you missed four days of school. I hope you were not a burden to that friend of yours who was taking care of you. Be sure you thank him again. And I mean honestly Tobio, you can’t let your grades fall more behind than they already are. If you are going to be an Alpha you have to be an intelligent one like your father, you know?”

His mother never cared about him being a volleyball prodigy, but when it came to grades she had very high expectations. Too bad she never took time out to help him study. _“Burden?”_ Kageyama thought to himself. He really didn’t think about being a burden to his senpais. At, least his mother doesn’t realize that he is now an Omega. That means the pills must be working , but the true test will be when his father sees him though.

“Where is father?” Kageyama asks. His mother stops cleaning the dishes and finally turns around to look at her son. “He went out of town on a business meeting and won’t be back for a few days.” Kageyama snorts darkly. Of course he doesn’t even bother to stay around to see if I’m feeling better. Even his mother didn’t ask if he was feeling better. She automatically started going on about his grades. _"My parents always know how to make him feel better"_ , Kageyama thinks sarcastically.

Mineko turned back around and continued to do the dishes. Kageyama left the kitchen and proceeded to walk back up to his room. When he shuts the door he takes off his shirt. When he passed out he didn’t get a very good look at them.

Heading towards his long mirror, he sees that Oikawa’s initials are on his right side and Iwaizumi’s are on his left. He runs his hand over Oikawa’s initials first and then Iwaizumi’s. The two people he admires the most are his mates. Kageyama doesn’t even know process this information. Many thoughts started to consume his brain.

 _How is he going to explain all of this to his team? Will they see him as less as an individual? Will my father figure it out the second he sees me? Oikawa-San hates me, so will he reject me as his mate? Does that mean Iwaizumi-San will also reject me too?_ These were all questions running through Kageyama’s head as he slowly started changing into pajamas. Kageyama knew he was in for a rough night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this new chapter.  
> Seriously, who ever is still reading this I love you.  
> You all get to see a little more into poor Kageyama's home life.  
> Come find me on tumblr-http://sierraclefairy.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for you guys!   
> I am completely overwhelmed by all the comments and kudos you guys have given me.   
> Thank you for continuing to read my story.   
> I appreciate every single one of you! <3

“So, you’re saying you and Oikawa both felt your mates go into heat at the same time during our last practice match?,” Hanamaki asks. Iwaizumi just grunts into his sandwich. The four seniors were all sitting down in their classroom while having lunch.

“Isn’t that amazing?!” Oikawa excitedly blurts out. A smile hasn’t left his face since the practice match a few days ago. 

“What’s amazing is how loud you can be Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi says while slowly letting a small smile appear on his face because believe it or not he’s just as excited as his best friend. He just doesn’t show it as much as Oikawa does.

“Whatever Iwa-chan~ Nothing you say will put me in a bad mood. I honestly didn’t know how long we would have to wait! I feel like everyone already has their mates but us…”

“Well I feel bad with whoever is your mate. That poor soul is going to have to put up with you and your bad attitude.” Matsukawa jokingly says.

“HOW DARE YOU MATTSUN! I am going to be the most perfect alpha mate there is! Whoever my mate is they are going to feel so privileged and blessed to be my one and only.” Oikawa says with confidence. Iwaizumi snorts.

Hanamaki laughs and puts his hands together in a prayer stance. “Let’s all pray for Oikawa’s future mate.” Matsukawa and Iwaizumi both put their hands together like Hanamaki.

Oikawa huffs and crosses his arms together while saying, “You guys suck. It’s a blessing that you and Mattsun are mates because I’m sure no one else could put up with your constant teasing. Also, Iwa-chan I feel sorry for your mate because I’m sure the both of you will be the same height!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa burst out laughing. Oikawa sticks his tongue out at his best friend, before he can retract it back in his mouth Iwaizumi reaches over and grabs Oikawa’s tongue.

“You wanna repeat that?” Iwaizumi says with a dark smile. Oikawa shakes his head back and forth as much as he can with his best friend gripping his tongue. Iwaizumi lets go,“That’s what I thought.”

Iwaizumi turns his head to Matsukawa and asks, “How did you know Makki was the one?”

“Besides him running up, tackling me to the ground, and showing me my initials on his upper right bicep? He had a certain smell to him that changes when he went into heat. Before, he smelled like a normal teenage boy, but now every time I’m near him he smells like pine trees and a warm ocean breeze. Which happen to be two of my favorite scents.”

Hanamaki leans over and kisses his mate on the cheek, “You always say the nicest things to me baby.” Matsukawa turns to eskimo kiss his mate back and stare lovingly into his eyes. “Anything for you darling.~” Oikawa gags, which causes the two seniors to crack up laughing and go back to eating their food.

Iwaizumi still wanting to stay on topic continues by saying, “So, will know who our mate is because they will smell good to us?

Matsukawa nods his head. “Besides the whole your mate being marked with your initials, they'll smell like what you think home smells like basically. It’s a good thing that happens otherwise you would probably never be able to find your mate. Unless, they come up to you personally and show you their initials, which does happen!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both process this information and think about what their mates will smell like or even who they will be. Matsukawa looks over at his mate and sees that he has a confused look on his face. “What’s with that face, Takahiro?” Matsukawa asks with concern laced through his voice.

“I just started thinking...Oikawa. Iwaizumi. Since you both felt your mates go through their heats do you think that means anything? Or was it just coincidence?” Hanamaki questions.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s eyes got bigger while they pondered on what Hanamaki said.

Oikawa speaks first,” I have no idea..Maybe it means they could be siblings or related somehow? How cool would that be Iwa-Chan?! We could be brother-in-laws!” Oikawa grabs on to Iwaizumi and shakes him excitedly. 

Iwaizumi lets out a deep laugh and jokingly replies,” Or maybe we have the same mate or something?” Oikawa’s smile falters,“Is that possible?”

“It is actually very possible. Maybe you and Iwaizumi do have the same mate...That would definitely make a lot of sense on why you both felt your mate’s heat at the same time.”, Matsukawa says.

“Would you guys have an issue you with that? You both basically share everything with one another as it is. Plus, Issei and I thought you two were a couple until we found out you both were Alphas.” Hanamaki chimes in.

Oikawa looks over at his best friend and he can honestly say that he never really thought about it before. He knew he always wanted Iwaizumi in his life and if they shared a mate that means they would never have to leave each other's sides.Before he could say what he was feeling Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck and blurts out, “I honestly wouldn’t mind….At least I don’t think I would, but geez sharing someone with Shittykawa? You’ll probably hog our mate if that’s the case.” Iwaizumi lets a grin spread on his face. “Not that I would let that happen…!”

Oikawa’s smile returns to his face and he playfully shoves Iwaizumi. “They’ll definitely want me to hog them so they can be away from your violent tendencies Iwa-chan!

“THAT’S IT!” Oikawa yelps, while getting out of his seat and running towards the exit from a fuming Iwaizumi.

“Issei?”

“Yes Takahiro?”

Hanamaki puts his hand in a praying motion. 

“Let’s pray for Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s for mates or even one mate for having to deal with the two of them.”

Matsukawa roars with laughter at his mates comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!   
> Love me some Iwaoi and MatsuHana. Yes, Omegas have initials in all different places.   
> Also, Alphas identify their Omegas by the type of smell they have! Because only Omegas get initials of their mates tattoos on them.  
> Feel free to come talk to me on my tumblr. (:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Please feel free to comment your thoughts or opinions! I have so many ideas for this story and would love to hear anything you lovely people have to say!   
> Thank you for taking time out your day to read my story (:.  
> This story will also be rating E at some point!  
> Also, mama Suga to the rescue to save poor Kageyama ):
> 
> Please come message me to make a request or tell me your thoughts on my stories! (:  
> http://sierraclefairy.tumblr.com/


End file.
